Gray Skies and Muddy Feilds
by ComicalParodox
Summary: "Dance. with. me." she grinned and Tim laughed."You realize how cliché that is right?" He asked worriedly and she made a face, "I realize how incredibly awesome it is, yeah, totally, beside, thats sissy rain, this, this is Bat-rain."


Theres literally nothing to do. No criminal plans to unfoil and no W.E work that needed their attention so badly at three in the afternoon on a rainy day in Gotham which might as well ve the normal weather, because it`s that or blistering winds and thirty and lower temperatures in the city.

So, she and Tim are sitting in the study, Tim reading one of the books, back resting against he armrest and Stephanie laying between his legs and over his chest her feet in the air as she skims over her phone boredly, the low rumble of thunder making her look over her shoulder out the window and at the rain that really hasnt let up for the past two days.

with a sigh she lets her phone drop on the ground at the foot of the sofa their on before shifting and tugging at the stings to tim`s hood untill he lifts the book up to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"nothing." she muttered with a small smirk batting at the stings on his hoody as he closes the book and sets it down on the stand behind him a chuckle leaving hs lips, "What are you a cat?" he asked and she grabs on, flicking it in his face.

"Nothing so simple." she grinned.

"Oh, I see," he huffed as he readjusting himself to sit a little lower under her, his head laying against the armrest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You just want attention."

"I`m offended," she hummed with a small smile, as she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his tim chucking before reaching up and tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "then just board I see." he hummed and she shrugged.

"Kinda, wanna do somethin`?" she asked, "Instead of being Mr. Reads alot, I mean it`s not like you have any competition for Geek around here."

"Geek?" he blinked, "Now **I`m **offended."

"I`m terrifed." she giggled, pressing a quick peck against his lips before nipping at his lower lip, "Yep, your terrifying."

"thats it," He sighed as she sat up quickly, "I`ve got to protect my geek honor, your gonna get it."

"Bite me." she grinned teasingly before flipping over the sofa and running out of the room, tim racing after her, shoes thudding against the soft carpet as they raced around the manor, Stephanie jumping onto the stair rails and sliding down while Tim flipped over the stairs entirely and grabbed the chandelier dropping down right in front of her and making the woman squeak before ducking and rolling into the dinning room flipping out of the way as tim landed right where she had been while Stephanie landed in a crouch on the table, "To slow slug wonder!"

"We`ll see about that!" he laughed leaping for her just as she jumped off the table and ran into the kitchen, he had her cornered now!

Tim hurried in, pushing the door open to see an empty room, he was ready to look in the pantry when his eye darted to movement to his left ad he heard the door to the back field click shut and he raised and eyebrow at the pelting rain...she wouldnt...right?

Either way, he steeled himself for the heavy thick drops that he could feel through his clothes, the rain coming down so hard it was difficult to see what was around you.

"Stephanie?" he called looking around before he felt someone grab his hand and he turned his head, smiling when he saw her, soaked to the bone and only having been out a few second longer than him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "Come on, lets get inside, it`s too wet out here."

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance. with. me." she grinned and tim laughed.

"You realize how cliché that is right?" He asked worriedly and she made a face, "I realize how incredibly awesome it is, yeah, totally, beside, thats sissy rain, this, this is Bat-rain."

"Bat-rain..." he said blinking past the dripping of his hair, "Okay, fine, if your willing to butcher the english dictionary to dance with me in the rain, then so be it, let me guess are we dancing to singing in the rain."

"how would you dance to that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, "thought so, no, just dance with me Boy wonder, prove you have a romantic bone in your body."

"I watched the notebook." He pointed out and Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, with Dick, and you both cried!"

"I had something in my eye i swear it, we were just fighting Two-face and he had a giant glass quarter, there see, it was glass, glass in my eye." he pointed out Stephanie laughing loudly as she grabbed both of his hands and began to sway, "Su-ure."

"I`ll warn you, my dancing wont be any better here then anywhere else."

"That wasnt dancing Tim that's something we like to call torture."

"thanks Steph." He said shaking his head as he twirled her around chuckling as a few larger drops hit him on the head just as he pulled her close to his chest again, moving their feet through the grass and Stephanie laughed as the face Tim made when they jumped into a large puddle, the insides of their shoes wet as they continued, feet brushing against each other as they tripped and giggled all over each other as they went faster and faster around the yard until their own feet tripped them up and and they hit the mud with a loud thud, Tim gasping as Stephanie landed on his stomach.

"Heh, I`m okay, I landed on a geek." she laughed and Tim pushed her off, trying to get to his feet only to slip again and fall on his bat once more, Stephanie laughing loudly at him as he put her hand on his knee using him to stand up and holding out a hand, he stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing her hand and barely making it to his feet before slipping backwards again, this time catching Stephanie as he brought her down with him the girl laughing uncontrollably into his wet hooded sweatshirt.

"Okay..." she breathed seeing as how Tim had given up and was embracing the life of mud and laying there, her words coming in small gasps of laugher, "If we just suddenly jump up, nothing can go wrong."

"Yeah, sounds awesome, and realistic," he huffed as he rolled over on his side and grabbing her chin in his muddy fingers lightly lifting her head higher so her lips met his, smiling through against her lips as he grabbed a thing of mug and grabbed the front of her shirt, stuffing it down into her bra with a loud laugh as she yelled curses and Tim stumbled on the slippery ground in a hasty escape while she struggled to stand and chase after him, promising bloody murder.

**A/N: My Tim/Steph feelings are going crazy today because I love this pairing so much, so I`ll be up the rest of the night typing and listening to music, if you have a fic request you might wanna see, let me know I`d totally love to do it. chow for now people.**


End file.
